The Prince and The Servant
by droppingthebass
Summary: Duncan is a prince and as usual prefers messing around with the servants instead of learning how to be king. Courtney is a responsible servant and despises Duncan. What will happen between them? Of course this is a Duncney fanfic! Rated T so please dont read if you don't know about 'those' things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Just fyi Courtney & Duncan are 17. Courtney has been a servant since she was 8. This is rated T for a reason! For now it's a one-shot. If anyone likes it I'll try to keep going on with it. This is my first fanfiction so please give me constructive criticism. And I hope you enjoy it.**

_POV: Courtney_

I am walking towards the servant dormitories when I hear moans and gasps. I'm pretty sure it's Prince Duncan and his fling of the week: Gwen. How disgusting. You would think that the heir to the throne would have better things to do than mess with the servants. Thank God that he hasn't taken an interest to me. I have much better things to do than entertain him.

I quickly scurry to my room and grab my mop and bucket then run out before I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey, servant girl. Can you tell the old man that I can't make the meeting I have something important to do," Duncan told me while still looking back.

I shoot a glare at him then ask, "Does thing important thing include defiling your new fling?" Duncan just stares at me with his beautiful teal eyes, "Maybe but that's none of your business. Just go and tell my pops."

I just sigh and say," Fine but you owe me."

The jerk of a prince just laughs, "Sure yea right but I gotta go."

As he runs off probably to have a little fun Gwen I walk to the King's throne room.

I knock and let myself in. For a moment I look around the gorgeous room. Pure white walls with golden trim close to the ceiling and red velvet carpet. I look to the throne to see what Chris is doing. His Highness is sitting on his throne dozing off. I clear my throat and wake him up.

The king sits up immediately and gently looks at me and says, "Oh Courtney what a pleasure! What can I do for you?"

I think back to Duncan and say," Your Royal Highness, Sir Duncan cannot make it to the meeting of the royal family of Wittington. He has important to do."

The king looks curious about what is so important that Duncan cannot make it to such an important meeting and asks me, "My dear Courtney do you have any bit of an idea of what Duncan could be doing?"

I roll my eyes and simply tell the king, "He is going to have a little bit of fun with Gwen."

The king Chris widens his eyes and then bursts into a jolly laughter, "Oh of course that is what Duncan would be doing now of all times. Please tell me he is using protection. We need all the servants we can get and my son doesn't need a baby."

Being slightly shocked by his response I tell him, "Of course they are using protection. Those things are all over the bathrooms."

Being the curious little duck I am I asked the king, "What about the meeting of Wittington? Don't we need a replacement for Duncan?"

His royal Highness chuckles once more and tells me, "I already had someone in mind. This person will be a perfect replacement. They are intelligent, kind, hard-working, and very responsible."

This person is obviously perfect for the job. I just really wish it was me but that's impossible. The preposterous idea makes me want to laugh but I have to wait for the king to tell me who it is.

His Highness' voice takes on a dramatic tone, "And Duncan's new replacement and personal servant is…" 

**Sorry! I had to do a cliff-hanger. It's been a dream of mine. Even thought we all know who the replacement is… or do we? Anyways please review! If I don't add on to this I will explode!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up? I am on the 2****nd**** chapter now and I have no idea what I'm doing. I just hope y'all like it! Oh yeah I don't own Total Drama. Onto the story!**

_POV: Courtney_

His Highness' voice takes on a dramatic tone, "And Duncan's new replacement and personal servant is…Ezekiel!"

As soon as that rotten name comes out of the king's mouth I feel as if I am going to throw up. Ezekiel is obviously one of the worst choices for anything. He is a little rat with green skin and can't do anything right.

The king looks at me as if gauging my reaction and continues, "Just kidding. The replacement is obviously you, Courtney."

Right after he says that I feel that I can breathe again but wait. Doesn't that mean I have to be Duncan's personal servant?

Getting a bit worried I ask the king," Are you sure it's okay for a servant to be a replacement much less a girl servant? "The king's expression was confused and told me, "Of course it's fine. I'm the king and aren't you worried about being Duncan's personal servant?"

I snort a little at this question. It's almost as if the King hasn't known me for 9 years. I then say confidently, "I'm not worried about Sir Duncan at all. I can deal with him easily. He should also know better than to pull something on me."

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

"_Princess! I am here to save you!" a 10 year old boy with black hair shouts to a window._

_The young girl opened her window hoping no one else could hear him,"Duncan, you're not supposed to be talking to me right now! I have to go clean the kitchen soon."_

_Duncan looked up at her and climbed into the window. Sitting on the window sill he asks the girl, "How about I take you around the castle?"_

_The young girl glares at Duncan and huffs, "Only if you call me by my actual name."_

_The teal eyed boy rolls his eyes and wonders for second why he is going through so much trouble for one little girl, "Fine, Courtney. Now let me show you my favorite places!"_

_The young prince immediately grabs the servant's hand and runs into the hallway. For the rest of the day Duncan showed Courtney his favorite places and they end up in his room._

_They both sit on the king sized bed being exhausted from their adventure earlier._

_Duncan looks over at Courtney and whispers,"Hey Courtney, come here."_

_She looks back at Duncan and rolls closer to him,"What?"_

_The teal eyed prince closes the remaining space between them and kisses her on the lips._

_Being surprised by this, Courtney immediately jumps off the bed. She yells at him, "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_Duncan smirks at her reaction and coolly says, "Daddy told me that's what you do when you really like someone. Just kidding."_

_Being angered by the prince's response Courtney slaps him across the cheek and runs off to the servant dorms._

_Duncan watches her leave and holds his cheek," I really love that girl."_

_Flashback End_

Smirking at this memory Chris continues on, "Being Duncan's replacement you need to look nice for all of the meetings."

Not quite getting what he is hinting at I give the king a confused look. Chris sighs and tells me," You get to dress up and look pretty when you're being a replacement."

Slightly rolling my eyes I tell Chris, "Your Royal Highness, I don't have any dresses except for rags." Almost ready to smack himself Chris has to furthermore explain ,"You are going into that room", He says pointing to a gown room, "Picking a dress that looks amazing on you and keep that for the first meeting."

"Fine," I say as I start walking towards the room. I won't tell him it reminds me of when I was 7. But that is a story for another time.

As soon as I enter the room I feel somewhat at home. Gowns of all sizes, styles, and colors hang around me. Looking down I see shoes.

This. Is. Heaven.

I pick a light purple dress with puffy sleeves and a black sort of fishnet area above the chest. The skirt part puffs outwards in ruffles with little bits of glitter and a black belt around the mid-section. Holding the dress carefully I pick up a pair of dark purple pumps trying them on and they fit perfectly.

As I am about to walk out of the room with my new babies Chris calls out, "When you are finished go to your room. There is a new uniform for you there also the meeting of the royal family of Wittington will take place in 3 hours. I suggest you tell Duncan about the circumstances."

I don't like when the king gets that tone of voice. It's almost as if he is plotting something. I walk to my room with the gown and shoes and set them on a chair carefully.

I turn my head to the bed and there is another outfit. First I pink up the note and it reads 'this is your new outfit for being a personal servant.' There was a white blouse with a grey vest and an olive green skirt. At the foot of the bed there was a pair of black flats.

Deciding to let Duncan deal with whatever he's doing right now, I lay on the bed and take a nap.

I wake up to a knock on the door. I quickly change into my new outfit and answer the door. There stood Duncan, looking as smug as ever as he checks me out.

"Nice look, princess," the delinquent smirks. Glaring at him I respond, "Please don't call me that." Remembering what the king told me to do I add," I am your new personal servant, Duncan. I am also your replacement when there are royal matters to attend to."

Expecting Duncan to explode out or at least break something, I take a little step back. That jerk of a prince just laughs, "Thanks babe I was thinking about get a replacement anyways."

I am kind of shocked that he is okay with a replacement but not because of how lazy he can be. Snapping out of my daze I take a bossy tone with him," I am sorry Sir Duncan but I have to get ready for the meeting of the royal family of Wittington, so if you don't mind…"

As I am about to shut the door his hand pushes it back open. He looks at me and says, "Let me know when you are finished. I want to talk to you later." Growling at him I shut the door in his face and strip to take a hot bath. I am not looking forward to later.

**So that's the end of the second chapter. I just would like to thank a few people. Two guests and LittleMissFrances for reviewing. LittleMissFrances, Midnight' Dragon Conqueror, and hemmingsangel for following this story. I would also love to thank all 93 people who clicked on the story (even by accident) You guys make me happy. ~dropping the bass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! it's me again with a new chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. Enjoy.**

I take a 30 minute bath. Stepping in front of the mirror I blow-dry my hair. Curling my hair into ringlets I remember I have make-up. I set down the curler, turning it off first. I grab my trusty black eyeliner and mascara. Using just a little of both my dark eyes look like an abyss of obsidian.

Opening another drawer I pull out my favorite colored lipgloss. A dark pink with just a sparkle graces my lips. Walking back to my bed I carefully put the dress on. I sit down and pull on the dark purple pumps I then get up and kneel on the carpet digging under my bed.

My hand hits something hard. I use both hands to pull out the box. The box is a maroon with gold trimmings. I open the box gently and sitting inside is a silver tiara with purple gems. I pull it onto my head and rearrange my hair a bit.

I glance at the clock. I have 30 left so I'll only talk to Duncan for 15. I step out of my room to see Duncan leaning against the wall. Looking a little closer I notice his eye are closed. His dark eyelashes grace his cheeks.

I walk towards him and my hand is gently grazing his cheek when I slap him. He suddenly jolts up and holds his cheek. Glaring at me he yells, "Why the hell did you slap me?" I smirk a little, "To wake you up. You don't respond to gentle nudging."

Shaking his head a little, Duncan tells me, "I'm coming with you." I finally thought that I would have time by myself before the meeting but that's not the case now. I angrily ask the lazy prince, "Why do you want to be Mr. Responsibility now? I finally get to show how responsible I am and what I can do for this country but you have to ruin it!" Duncan snorts at my little rant. He then says, "Deal with it, princess, now let's go."

**So thank you for following, favoring, etc. I am so sorry I haven't updated but there's this thing called a life. If you don't know what that is then I suggest you get one. ~droppingthebass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while but you can blame writer's block and Band. High school is so different. Anyways, I'll try to update more often.**

**Pov: Duncan**

Tick. Tock. This damn meeting is taking forever. Why did I even agree to go to this meeting? I didn't even have to go. Oh yeah, I came for princess. I'm not even trying to irritate her. What am I even doing? Courtney glances over at me and I smirk. Her face contorts into a scowl.

I stand up from my chair and head towards the door. "Sir Duncan! Where are you going?" I look lazily at the servant and say, "I have to pee." Courtney glares at me and mouths, 'You're so dead.' Ha. I'm not scared of her.

I walk to my bedroom and sit down at my desk. There laid a journal titled 'screw list'. I opened it up and flipped through five pages of girls' names. Taking out a teal pen I write down Gwen's name. Almost every girl in this castle is easy. I really need a challenge.

I go to lie down on my bed. I better get as much sleep as I can before the spawn of the de- I mean Courtney gets here.

**Pov: Courtney**

The nerve of that jerk! He kept badgering me about going to the meeting and he just leaves. I know when he said had to urinate he was just going to go back to his room. He is so dead.

"Princess Courtney, what do you think about forming an alliance with the royal family of Wittington?" Pair of piercing green eyes stares at me. Prince Trent is so caring and responsible. His family's power is nothing to sneeze at either.

After I clear my throat a little I respond," Of course. I would love to form an alliance with the family of Wittington." Trent's father stands up and announces, "The meeting is over. Trent, you and the princess may discuss the details of the alliance at a later date." As the rest of the royals exit the room, I walk over to Trent.

I brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "When would you like to talk about the alliance?" He scratches his head a little, "How about tomorrow evening? I'll come pick you up." I curtsy, "It's a date." I then leave a blushing Trent. I swear when I get my hands on that Neanderthal, he is going to get it.

**I have an OTP in quite a few fandoms and I go through phases as to which OTP I want to read about and write about. I am going through SasuHina and I need to get through fast. Thank for reviewing, following, etc. ~droppingthebass**


End file.
